


Incondicional

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Public Display of Affection, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simone lo sabe, siempre ha sido así. Ni siquiera el amor incondicional está exento de rencores; el suyo, no es la excepción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incondicional

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hasta donde yo sé, esto es ficción.

**Incondicional**

Simone lo sabe, siempre ha sido así.

Sentada en el sofá al lado de sus dos hijos, los tres viendo una película juntos y sólo pasando el rato, es difícil que no lo sepa.

Bill y Tom se besan entre escenas. Se susurran secretos y comparten risitas. Con las manos entrelazadas y acurrucados en el mismo rincón, es algo fácil de suponer. Que además ellos mismos se hayan encargado de hacerle saber a ella y a Gordon de su relación incestuosa, es también una de las razones más fuertes para que el cuadro en el que ella es partícipe, no le parezca salido de la dimensión bizarra.

Simone puede recordar con extrema facilidad lo que aquella revelación había supuesto para sus vidas en ese momento. El llanto, la decepción, el miedo a lo desconocido, el pánico de un padre que no sabe si hizo mal. Las constantes preguntas de ‘¿Fue mi culpa?’‘¿Fui yo quién ocasionó esto?’‘¿Qué puedo hacer para solucionarlo todo?’‘¿Cuánto afectará esto a mi familia... a mí?’ Las eternas interrogantes que aún no tienen respuesta y seguramente permanecerán así.

Ya no le importa.

El tiempo lavó ya la acuciante sensación de fracaso y lo que dejó atrás es un cristal sin filo, romo, que es una molestia, pero que no lastima como antes.

A veces, Simone rememora el pasado y se pregunta si dolió más la incertidumbre o la confirmación de la verdad. Porque una madre siempre sabe la verdad cuando se trata de sus hijos y desde pequeños, ella vio el anhelo con el que se trataban el uno al otro. Que la admisión de aquel hecho hubiera tardado muchos años en llegar a sus oídos, era un asunto por completo diferente.

A su lado, ni Tom ni Bill sospechan lo que su madre piensa. Su conexión y asombrosa capacidad para adivinar lo que el otro lleva en la cabeza, no llega más allá de una micra cuando se trata de otra persona, Simone incluida. Jugando a darse maíz tostado de boca a boca, poco pueden sospechar de lo que su madre siente; la empatía que ellos pueden llegar a sentir, sólo se aplica al otro y a nadie más.

Pero no importa. Simone ya lo superó. El amor de una madre puede con eso y con más.

No hay odio ni malos sentimientos; de la misma manera en la que ellos la aman, ella hace lo propio: Sin ataduras ni condiciones, en el más puro amor filial que nueve meses de llevarlos en el vientre pueden dar.

«Porque una madre siempre lo es», piensa ella con un tinte de amargura. No lo puede evitar.

Ni siquiera el amor incondicional está exento de rencores; el suyo, no es la excepción.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
